death_shall_not_take_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Runescarred
Runescarred In the ancient traditions of the savage warriors of the world, every scar carries a story, and those stories have a power that cannot be denied. Many draw bravery from the injuries of the past, assured by proof that mere weapons cannot slay them. But some go further still, etching the sigils of ancient spirits and imbuing them with primal rituals. In time, these traditions spread to others in search of power. They call themselves Runescarred, and trying to kill them tends to just piss them of Totemic Rage Runescarred warriors are known for their primal markings, ready to erupt with power in the head of battle. Beginning at 8th level, whenever you Rage, you may activate one of the following effects, which lasts until the end of the rage. You can choose a different effect each time you rage. * Sethe's Malaise: From the ancient tribes of the darkest swamps, the Lord of Crows sends a pestilence upon his foes. You gain an aura with a radius of 5'. Enemies that end their turn within this aura are Poisoned until they end their turn outside of the aura. Up to once per turn, when you are damaged by an attack, this aura's size increases by 5'. * Ursoc's Challenge: From the hardy clans of the coldest tundras, the Bear King bars the path to those without the fortitude to press on. You gain an aura with a radius of 5'. Enemies treat this aura as difficult terrain. Up to once per turn, when you are damaged by an attack, this aura's size increases by 5'. * Rukhmar's Ire: From the ruthless warlords of the loftiest peaks, the Firehawk punishes those who oppose her worshipers. You gain an aura with a radius of 5'. Enemies that end their turn within this aura suffer Vulnerability to your next attack against them within one minute. Up to once per turn, when you are damaged by an attack, this aura's size increases by 5'. * Malorne's Vigor: From the noble wardens of the deepest forests, the Stag Prince's vigor infuses the brave and the bold with the will to fight eternal. You gain an aura with a radius of 5'. Allies that end their turn within this aura gain THP equal to your Constitution modifier. Up to once per turn, when you are damaged by an attack, this aura's size increases by 5', and the value of the granted THP increases by 2. Warding Scars A runescarred is shielded by ancient and powerful spirits - steeled and warded against so-called 'modern' magic. Beginning at 13th level, while you are raging, you gain Advantage on saving throws against spells. As a reaction, you can grant Advantage on such a save to an ally within your aura. Heart Rune Even in the halls of kings, the children of the wild do not forget their ancient roots. Beginning at 18th level, your Totemic Rage's effects are enhanced. * Sethe's Malaise: Even when a creature ends its turn outside your aura after being afflicted with its poison, they must make a DC + Prof + Con saving throw or remain afflicted. If they fail their saving throw, they gain an aura identical to yours. This aura is 10' in radius, is still friendly to you and your allies, and lasts until the start of the afflicted creature's next turn. * Ursoc's Challenge: In addition to the aura's other effects, enemies that end their turn in your aura are restrained until the start of their next turn. * Rukhmar's Ire: In addition to the aura's other effects, your allies have advantage on the first attack each turn they make against enemies in your aura. * Malorne's Vigor: Allies can choose to gain the benefit of this aura as true healing, rather than as THP.